


Schneeplebro Week 2020

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tagging as I go, schneeplebro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: This is where I'm dumping all of my Schneeplebro Week stories!
Relationships: Doctor Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Day One: Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase takes a vacation to clear his head and meets a cute stranger.  
> 

Clouds swirled over the small town, which made for a gloomy atmosphere. There was going to be a storm soon. The streets were bare, stores nearly empty, and there was no noise. Not even the laughing of children or honking of almost broken down cars were present.

And Chase loved it.

Chase Brody was never really a serious guy. He liked to party and was laid-back, preferring to play around and have fun rather than fully commit to things. Yeah, he laughed a little more than he should have, but he really _did_ care about stuff. Maybe that was why his divorce went to shit.

But that was all behind him now. He and Stacy were still friends and he still cared for the kids, that was all that counted. As he walked down the sidewalk of the quiet town, he glanced at the windows of the shops. There were some displays of things like shoes or toys, not really anything he was interested in. Still, the entire town was nice.

Chase was here for a vacation. It wasn't exactly an area he knew, and he loved it. The vlogger had been in the city his entire life, and admittingly had always been sort of sheltered and cared for. This was the place that his mother grew up, so he wanted to feel closer to her. He smiled and kicked a rock he saw. Perhaps when he got back to his motel he could make something to eat. Or, _more likely_ , he'd find a fast food place to eat.

There was a shop ahead that he'd passed once when driving in. He was pretty sure that it was a thrift store, but he hadn't paid too much attention. Someone opened the door and walked out. It was a man, tall and slender, wearing a turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. The first thought that popped into Chase's head was that he was a college professor.

Once Chase got closer, he realized that the man was talking to someone who was still inside the store. Though he wasn't speaking English. If Chase had to place it, he'd say German. Getting even closer also revealed that he had glasses and dyed white hair. It was hard to guess his age, but Chase guess that this guy was older than him.

The shop was indeed a thrift store, and Chase was tempted to go in. It looked strangely cozy. When he got close, the man stopped. He asked something in that language, but when Chase looked confused his face lit up. "Ah, another visitor," he said. "Do you need to go in?" Yep, that was definitely a German accent.

"Uhh, yeah, I was considering checking the place out," Chase replied awkwardly. Nodding, the other man held the door open for him while he entered, then came back into the store. There were racks of clothes and shoes, some wigs and hats in the corner, and a small toy section at the far end.

"You're not from around here," the guy commented. Chase nodded his head and mumbled something. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Henrik Schneeplestein, nice to meet you."

"Nice! I'm Chase, Chase Brody. I'm just in town for a vacation." He smiled and approached the toy section, figuring he could find something for his kids. Henrik followed him.

"Brody, yes? I believe I've heard that name before. Where are you from?"

"I drove in from a few hours away to clear my head." Henrik looked sickly up close. He was pale and had large eye bags, and seemed tired. Little spots of grey hair were visible in his beard and sides of his head. "So, _you're_ from around here?"

"No, no, just visiting my brother for a few weeks. He's the worker over there." He nodded towards the front. "Hmm, toys. You collect?"

"No, no, I have kids. I was thinking of bringing some home for them." Chase wasn't sure what else to say. His hand grazed over a rag doll with black yarn hair and a black dress. It was cute, and he picked it up. "Aww, cute!" He glanced around for something for his son, and found a matching rag doll with a black suit. "Perfect."

"Oh, that reminds me, where are you staying?" Henrik asked. "I've been here a few times, I can show you around if you need anything." Chase smiled at him, then hid his face. This guy was kind of cute, he couldn't help but continue glancing at him. The white hair and light clothes made his presence seem like that of an angel.

"Uhh... It's just a block from here, I think." _Think, Chase, think!_ "I'd love the help, thank you. I think this is all I'm getting, I wasn't really planning on stopping here." He headed for the counter, who took the dolls and was ringing them up. They exchanged money and made some small talk with Henrik joining in after half a minute. "Have a nice day!" he called over his shoulder as he left. Henrik's brother shouted something in German. Henrik left with him.

"Ah, I think I know where you're staying now. It's a nice hotel, definitely a good choice. Perhaps I can visit and help if you need anything."

"Huh, yeah, that'll be nice. Umm... If you don't mind me pointing it out, aren't you tired? You kinda seem like you are." Chase waited to be yelled at, but instead Henrik laughed.

"No, not really. The sickly look runs in my family. _You saw my brother._ Which is ironic." He chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm a doctor. My patients are usually off-put by how I look." They were in front of the hotel Chase was staying at now, surprising him. How long had they been talking? Or was it that short of a walk? "Do you need anything else?"

"Your number would be nice," Chase said before he could stop himself. Horrified, he started sputtering and tried to backtrack, but Henrik laughed again.

"No, it's fine." The other man put his hand out for Chase's phone, and Chase gave it to him. As Henrik typed, Chase glanced over his glasses. His eyes were bright green and full of life. Even though Henrik seemed old and worn, there was a spark in his eyes. Or something like that. Henrik gave the phone back and winked, then added, "you're quite _smooth_ , Mr. Brody. _I like you."_

He left Chase feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi wrote this a day early (y'know like a dumbass). I'll post it in a few hours over on Tumblr.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: forgive the typos. I am an idiot and a fool. /j


	2. Day Two: Family Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Henrik share a wonderful Christmas Eve with their kids.

Three cheery faces pressed against the glass of the cabin. Outside, snow fell onto the ground peacefully, only adding to the foot or so already down. It looked like they were going to be snowed in. One of the faces pulled away and peeked to someone inside.

"Sabrina, it's snowing!" the young girl cried, running to her older sister and tugging on her arm. "Look outside!"

"It's been snowing all day," Sabrina replied in a monotone voice. However, after a look from Henrik, she added, "but it _is_ very pretty."

Henrik smiled at the two of them and chuckled. "Play nice, girls. Oh, look at that Honey. I think we'll be snowed in tonight. Hope the cars are okay."

Chase glanced up at the window as well. "Yep... I should go and check in the morning. So, kids, who wants to open a present early?" He was clearly trying to get the concern out of everyone's heads, particularly Henrik and Sabrina. The three younger kids squealed while the teenage girl smiled and slowly approached.

The doctor got up and passed presents to the four children now sitting in the floor. "One for Zoey," he mumbled, passing one to Chase's daughter. "One for Evie." He passed a gift to his younger daughter. "One for Garrett." Chase's son got a present. "And one for Sabrina." At last, he gave a present to his elder daughter. "Go ahead, open them."

All four kids ripped theirs open immediately. Garrett held up a Nerf gun ( _just like his dad,_ Henrik thought) while Zoey cradled a stuffed cat. His little Evie was excitedly flipping through her new book about Egypt, and Sabrina was holding a box set of some sort of manga (Henrik knew _nothing_ about anime, so Chase had handled that). She smiled up at her dad and said "thanks" quietly.

"No, dear, thank Chase for that," Henrik said. Chase blushed a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Brody." Sabrina had turned to his boyfriend, who just nodded and turned a darker shade of red.

"Thanks Daddy!" Garrett cried, hugging one of Chase's legs. He patted his son's head in response.

Then, Zoey frowned. Both Henrik and Chase wondered what it was until she cried out, "how will Santa get in tonight?" It was actually kinda cute.

"Yeah!" Evie chimed in. "How's he gonna get in, Dad locks the door!" Henrik snickered a little, and Chase giggled.

"He's gonna come down the chimney!" Garrett yelled. "Like _whoosh_!" He threw himself down onto the ground. The other two kids laughed while Sabrina stared at the fireplace.

"Okay, okay, I think it's time for bed," Chase announced. Though all four kids groaned, he stayed firm. "You can all have one last cookie before bed. Then you have to go to sleep, or else Santa won't come." His kids skipped into the kitchen, and Henrik's followed. The doctor stayed in the living room to pick out a present for Chase as well. They were adults, but it was Christmas Eve, so what the hell.

"Mr. Sheepy?"

Henrik turned to see Zoey standing there with a bottle of water and her cat. "Yes, Dear?" he asked.

"How is Santa gonna find us? We're not at home!" Zoey hugged her cat tighter.

"Well, Santa can find anyone to give them presents." He patted her head and added "now come on, I can read you a story if you want."

After all four kids were down, the two adults returned to the living room. Henrik tossed his boyfriend the gift to open. Chase opened it, revealing a new microphone (he'd been needing one for a while). He thanked Henrik, then bent over and grabbed a gift for him in return.

Surprised, the doctor unwrapped it. It was a painting set and a book all about flowers. "I... Chase?" He didn't know what to say, but Chase just came and sat next to him in his large armchair. "Thank you. I love you, Chase."

"I love you too, Henrik." Chase pecked his lips, which turned into a full-on makeout. It was quiet, since the kids were in the other room. Finally, Chase pulled away, both of them blushing. "So... Put the presents down, then sleep?"

"Yeah, sounds good. And maybe one last thing to eat, I'm hungry. Get up now." Slowly, Chase got up and went into the kitchen, and Henrik got up and followed. Hell, even if they _did_ get snowed in, it didn't matter that much. They all had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry if there's any typos. I'm ✨incredibly tired.✨  
> Secondly, I love them.  
> And I'll also be making some non-JSE content soon.


	3. Day Three: Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing and Chase is excited. Also short.

Snowflakes drifted down onto the fresh, dewy grass. It was like a snow globe out here. The house with snow falling on top, the snow delicately floating around, the people who wandered nearby in their heavy winter clothes. _Beautiful_ was the only way to describe it. Though, no words could really say how breathtaking it was.

Well, that was hours ago. There was now about six inches on the ground, all untouched and pure white. The sun glared upon it and reflected in an almost blinding way. It was truly, as they said, a winter wonderland. And as everyone woke up inside the house, snow continued to drift.

Winter was actually Chase's favourite time of year. While the cold of winter made him sad, the beauty of winter more than made up for it. He sat up and glanced out his window, seeing the glowing landscape outside. Fuck yeah, snow! That woke him up completely, and he shoved away his blanket like an excited child to get out of bed faster.

Henrik groaned next to him, still barely awake. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" he asked groggily, squinting up at Chase. "Come back to bed, I'm cold."

_"But it's snowing outside!"_ Chase yelled back, clapping his hands rapidly. His legs trembled and he was giggly, and it was _adorable_. "You know what that means, right? All of that untouched snow is just _sitting there!"_

Sighing, the doctor groped around on the bedside table for his glasses. " _Yes, yes_ , but wait until after breakfast okay?"

"...okay." Chase threw open his massive closet and found a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Then, he moved to Henrik's side and picked out matching jeans and a turtleneck. His boyfriend simply lay in bed stretching out like a cat while he changed.

___

"Head's up!"

Henrik turned in time to see a snowball hurled at his face. It hit him square between the eyes, making him go cross-eyed. Chase laughed and ended up falling over. When he got up, Henrik tossed a snowball back at him. Though it hit his chest, he barely felt it. Then, Henrik jogged over.

"Remember how you wanted to make a snowman last year?" he said. "And how there wasn't enough snow?" He was grinning, and Chase was grinning too.

"Yeah! Come on, old man, let's get started." Henrik jokingly punched his arm, but kneeled down and started to roll a bottom ball. The doctor worked fast and soon had a large snowball rolled on the side of the drive. On the other side of the yard, Chase ran and rolled the midsection up next to his boyfriend's. "Help me lift this."

Together, the two of them lifted the midsection and inspected their work. "Hmm, seems good so far. Now for the head." He started to roll up a new snowball while Chase looked for other things. After finding a few rocks, a carrot from inside, and some old winter clothes, he came back to see their six-foot snowman. Chase frowned.

_"Hey_ , why's it taller than me?" Henrik snickered.

"Well, maybe if you grew more you wouldn't be so short," he teased. "Just give me those." He took the rocks and carrot from Chase and arranged it in a smiley face. The beanie he grabbed was placed on top and the branches laying nearby were stuck onto the sides. Mr. Snowman ended up being a little crooked, but it was okay. "He's _perfect_."

"Yeah, he _is_ ," Chase agreed. "He's like our fifth child." Smiling, he kissed Henrik on the cheek, making him turn bright red. "C'mon, you feel cold. Let's get inside." Without another word, Chase grabbed his boyfriend and practically carried him into the house. From there, he started to make some hot cocoa. Henrik slid behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he said, kissing Chase's neck a few times. His mustache tickled Chase's skin. "I'll take care of that if you-"

"I've got it, Honey." Though Henrik didn't let go, he didn't say anything else and just held Chase tighter. Chase took a look out the window at the yard, where it was snowing again. "Looks like we really _are_ gonna have a white Christmas this year..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2 am so don't mind any spelling/grammar mistakes!  
> Also #Henrikdon'tbeadickbecauseyou'retall2020


	4. Day Four: Free Day (Candy Cane Thief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a candy cane thief among us...

Christmas was coming soon, which meant that the tree had to go up. The small (well, not really) family had changed it up this year with an artificial white tree. Their blinking lights and red and white ornaments made the living room cheery. Even though the kids had placed most of the ornaments and other bits, they were still arranged nicely with the compromise of the doctor.

Their cheery decorating even spread to the rest of the house. Lights were strung along every doorway, paper chains were made and hung on the walls, a Christmas calendar was even put up. It was cute and cheesy heartwarming all in one.

Henrik was inspecting the tree carefully. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes scanning the fake white branches, lights glaring off of his glasses. A single slender, worn finger slid over the garland. Then, he straightened back up and shook his head, muttering to himself in German.

As Chase entered, he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the tree and muttering. That was... Mildly concerning. He put down the tray he was carrying, then approached and put a hand on Henrik's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, gently shaking him.

"Yes, yes. But _look."_ He pointed at the tree, and Chase looked like he said. "See?"

"...what am I supposed to be looking at?" Chase was confused. "Is there a faulty light?" Henrik sighed and facepalmed.

"The candy canes. We started out with thirty, there's twenty-seven now. Someone has taken some."

"Oh." Chase blinked. "I don't see why it's a big deal. It's just candy canes." _Should he_ have seen something wrong with it? Was there some taboo about someone stealing some that he didn't know about?

"It's not, but I think it's strange. My girls don't eat them until Christmas morning, and I'm sure that _your_ kids don't take any." As he talked, he counted the candy canes again. "Yes, twenty-seven. Have we had anyone over recently?"

"No? I don't think so."

Henrik just shrugged and sighed again. "I'll get more if we lose any more. Oh, hot chocolate!" Well, _that_ was fast. "I'll find a movie for us to watch."

Later, as Chase was passing by the tree again, he glanced around. Henrik was probably in his office working again. He'd have to check up on his boyfriend soon, actually. It was late. Then, he reached onto the tree and plucked off a candy cane. As he was started to eat it, he felt something was off. He turned and-

_"I knew it!"_ Henrik cried. " _You're_ the thief." Chase stuck the candy cane in his mouth and put his hands up as a truce.

"Sorry," Chase said quietly.

Henrik laughed. "Oh, it's _fine._ I have plenty more candy canes, enjoy that one. Come on." He wrapped Chase in a hug, and Chase hugged him back. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too, Babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase stop eating the candy canes >:(


	5. Day Five: Soulmates/Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase finally realizes that he loves Henrik. No shocker there

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Dri-_

Chase abruptly slammed his hand down on the faucet, making the dreaded drip-dropping stop. Pain shot through the palm of his hand, and he held it for a minute. _Fuck._ He quietly swore and sat back down on the toilet.

Henrik was supposed to be coming over later, and _damn_ was Chase nervous. How was he supposed to react? It was Henrik. Henrik! One of his nearest and dearest friends. Chase was a mess of emotions, which was unusual for him. It was usually Stacy who was the emotional wreck.

And Chase didn't even know _why_ he was a wreck! He and Hen had planned this, they were literally just going to have lunch before going to an art gallery. I mean, Chase wasn't really into art, but Henrik was and that was all that mattered! They'd both taken the day off for this. They'd even planned to have the kids with 

their respective ex wives and just have some alone time to hang out without any distractions and-

Oh.

You know _maybe_ , just _maybe,_ Henrik was the reason why he was a total wreck and not stress. Though he couldn't place an exact reason why. He had no reason to overthink anything like this. They were just two friends going out to do something-

_Oh._

Was this _love_ Chase was feeling? Not just _any_ kind of love, but _romantic_ love? The vlogger stood up again and started pacing, not sure what else to do. Like, what else could he do? He'd agreed to spend at least four hours alone with the person he _just_ realized he might be in love with.

Then, the downstairs doorbell rang. Shit. Chase took a look in the mirror. All he had to do was run his brush through his hair, which he did. He smiled a bit, a little confidence surging through his body. _Now_ he could go. Taking one last look at his reflection, he left the bathroom and slowly descended to the first floor.

There was Henrik, standing in his living room and smiling at him. And suddenly, Chase felt underdressed in his skinny jeans and grey t-shirt. In comparison, Henrik was wearing a turtleneck (No surprise here) and jeans. He usually dressed smart when he went out, but this just felt like it was on purpose. Chase liked the 'college professor' look.

"Uhh... Hey!" Chase said, awkwardly pointing finger guns at him. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And how about you?"

"Fine, I guess." He laughed a little. "So, wanna make some lunch?"

"That would be good, yes." Henrik stepped into the kitchen and Chase followed. "Did you have anything in mind?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"No, not really. How about some noodles? It's not fancy or anything, but..." Chase didn't finish his sentence.

"Sounds fine, Chase."

So Chase got out a few packs of Ramen and started to boil some water on the stove. He'd usually put some water in a bowl in the microwave, but he felt a bit self conscious. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair a few times, probably messing it up. Then, he turned to Henrik. "I forgot, what gallery are we visiting again?"

Henrik's face lit up. "It's all flower and wildlife-themed," he explained, grinning. "And my brother has some work displayed, so I wanted to go to support him as well."

"Cool!" They looked away from each other and stayed silent for the next few minutes. What was Chase supposed to say? It didn't matter, though, since he had to put the noodles in the water now. As he was standing there and waiting to stir their noodles, Henrik came up behind him.

"You know," the doctor started, "I noticed that we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we used to. I never take days off, which I think I'm going to do more often. It feels nice to not have to wake up at five a.m."

"Yeah," Chase mumbled. He shivered at the feeling of Henrik's shoulder against his back. "I like spending time with you. It was fun, back then. Remember when we accidentally set my granddad's shed on fire? Or that time you smashed a bottle over some dude's head? Fun times..."

"Yes, well, they're not my proudest movements, but they _were_ fun."

"Remember how many times we nearly died? You'd think that I'd learn a lesson after high school." He laughed, though Henrik didn't. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I feel like I should've stopped you more in the past. I've almost lost you so many times..." His hands slowly crept to Chase's waist.

Chase chuckled and leaned back into his touch. "I guess you did. But hey, I've been getting better and taking care of myself, so you don't have to worry. In fact-" he turned around so that he was facing Henrik, faces close "-I think I have something to tell you."

"...go on."

Chase sighed. He'd been feeling this way for a few months, now that he looked back on it. He had no idea how he'd ignored it for _that_ long, but hey. "Well, what if I told you that I'm in love with you?"

Blinking, Henrik stared at him. "I... I think I'd be happy. After all, I think I've been feeling that same way." His grip tightened on Chase's waist. "This _is_ how you feel, yes?"

"Of course, you dork." He slid his hands around Henrik's neck. "So, we both want... Both want a..."

"Relationship, yes."

"Great!" Then, Chase decided that there was nothing left to lose and closed the gap between then. They kissed, just a gentle, soft one. Chase sighed and slowly moved them away from the stove and against the wall. He quickly put his hands on Henrik's hips now and excitedly started kissing him again.

"Our food," Henrik reminded him as soon as they broke away. Oh yeah. Smiling, Chase started to stir their noodles and scoop them into bowls. Henrik came next to him and started to pour the packets in. They quickly ate and cleaned themselves up again. As they both turned to leave, his boyfriend turned to him.

"Shall we go, _Honey?"_ he asked, winking. Chase blushed a little.

"Of course, _Babe,"_ he replied, and they held hands and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Jasper is unable to properly set up romance of any sorts because they're an idiot.  
> Also I would like to point out that I love Henrik very much. This adds nothing of value, but still.


End file.
